Sporting News Radio
Sporting News Radio is an American sports radio network that broadcasts sports news, talk, scores, and highlights 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Sporting News Radio can be found on AM & FM radio stations across the country, and select programming on XM Satellite Radio's channel, XM Sports Nation, and Sirius Satellite Radio's Sirius Sports Action. Sporting News Radio's main studio is located in Santa Monica, California, after moving from Northbrook, Illinois, in February 2007. The early days One on One Sports was founded in 1991 and delivered innovative closed-circuit broadcasts to spectators attending premier sporting events such as golf tournaments and auto races, utilizing custom radio receivers, coupled play-by-play commentary with special programming for the listeners on site. In 1993, One on One bought the Sports Entertainment Network. SEN Originally, the network was called the Sports Entertainment Network and was headquartered in Las Vegas, Nevada. Founded in 1991, it was the third all-sports radio network in the United States. Enterprise Sports Network existed briefly in the late 70's and early 1980s, while a small, national network called RTV Sports operated out of Mashpee, Massachusetts (on Cape Cod) in 1987 and 1988 on 27 stations across the U.S. RTV's owner, Tom Star, abruptly shut it down and absconded with the assets and paychecks suddenly in the summer of 1988 without a word to the staff and talent. One on One Sports In 1993, a group of Chicago-area investors bought Sports Entertainment Network, moved it to Northbrook, Illinois, and it became One on One Sports. One on One Sports had sports updates every 20 minutes, that it called "One On One Sports Flash". What made One On One different was the affiliates being allowed to use the same music package as the network, which often could confuse listeners as to who they were listening to, the network or the station. One on One eventually bought "owned and operated" radio stations. By the time of the Sporting News purchase, it had owned WJWR (now WSNR) in New York City, WIDB (now WNTD) in Chicago, KCTD (now KMPC) in Los Angeles, and WNRB (now WWZN) in Boston. Sporting News Radio One On One Sports was bought by The Sporting News in 2000, and thus the network was renamed Sporting News Radio in early 2001. The network did not change music packages, it simply just changed the music up slightly to where it sounded as if it were One on One Sports, it made it seem to be Sporting News Radio. The updates also didn't receive any name change, remaining the "Flash". The only real change SNR has undergone since being renamed was in August 2005, when it received a new program clock and a new music package. However, the music package and program clocks are almost identical to the old ones, and only a longtime listener to the network could really notice a difference in the music and clocks. In 2006, Paul Allen sold SNR and The Sporting News. The network and magazine went to American City Business Journals of Charlotte, North Carolina, while the three remaining stations (KMPC, WWZN, and WSNR) were then re-sold to other companies. WSNR and WWZN continue to carry some SNR programs, but have added brokered time shows as well. KMPC no longer broadcasts sports shows at all; in fact, it is now broadcast in Korean, not English. (WNTD had been sold some years earlier to Multicultural Broadcasting and now airs multi-ethnic brokered time shows; it was also the original Chicago-area affiliate of Air America Radio.) External links *Sporting News Radio *Sporting News Radio Company Profile including brief history of the network. *Official Website Of Sporting News Radio Morning Personality Tony Bruno *Official Website of The David Stein Show A Celebration of Life Through Sports *Official myspace page of The David Stein Show A Celebration of Life Through Sports Category:Sports radio in the United States